


Маленький мальчик пошел погулять

by Taisin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Darth Vader is a Good Granddad, Don't Have to Know Canon, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Imaginary Friends, No Disney sort of, That are not imaginary, Young Ben Solo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-21 01:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: У многих детей есть воображаемые друзья. У Бена Соло друг совсем не воображаемый. И он совсем не нравится его матери





	1. 1

Внизу, между башней синей и башней еще более синей, виден зеленый кусок парка. Деревья, трава, желтые дорожки. По траве иногда бегают дети. Наверное — разглядеть точно у Бена не получается, слишком далеко. Но, наверное, дети, кто же еще, правда?

Он тоже может бегать по траве. Мама, когда он попросил позволения гулять в парке и объяснил, почему, сделала дома немножко парка. На крыше, под силовым полем, которое мерцает немножко, если смотреть пристально, и пропускает дождь, если ему разрешат, и не пропускает, если нет, и если нет, то становится как серый купол, и на это тоже интересно смотреть.

На крыше есть трава и деревья и совсем нет дроидов — ну то есть их не видно, а так есть, конечно. Они землю разрыхляют и вообще — ухаживают. И кусты тоже есть, и в них можно спрятаться, и по траве можно бегать, и играть можно сколько угодно. И мяч кидать. И прыгать. И даже рыть землю — только недалеко, там внизу жесткая решетка, чтобы земля никуда не делась, а корни деревьев не прорастали дальше в крышу, а еще дальше, за решеткой — это он сам не видел, он спросил папу и папа объяснил, папа все знает, — там проходят капилляры увлажнения, а еще ниже — защитная плита и крыша. Вот как все сложно, целую неделю делали!

Вот только это все равно не то.

Он пытался объяснить папе, почему, но папа только кивнул, по голове погладил и сказал маме не рассказывать, а то она расстроится. Бен и не собирался, Бен уже взрослый (и его не надо гладить по голове, ему же не два года!), ему уже пять, он уже в Силу умеет немножко, он же и сам уже знает, что маму не надо расстраивать, мама много работает, а парк на крыше Бену правда нравится очень. Очень-очень. Вот только…

Там, внизу, дети бегают вместе, а он тут бегает один. Потому что друзей у него нет и пригласить некого. Потому что Бена учат дома и потому что у мамы нет друзей с детьми возраста Бена, они все старше и они все скучные. А учиться Бену со всеми нельзя, «вопросыбезопасности», — как сказала мама. Это потому что Бен уже умеет в Силу немножко и может нечаянно что-то сделать не то. Не потому что он плохой, а потому что он еще маленький, а Сила такая большая и сложная, как тяжелый мяч, никак не удержишь, даже если вдруг поймал. А он иногда ловит, даже когда и не хочется. Когда злится и вообще…

Бену не хочется ловить эту Силу, но дядя Люк говорит, что ничего тут не поделаешь, а мама хмурится и ничего не говорит. Ну и дядя Люк говорит, что ничего страшного, пускай он и ловит Силу, но ставит на пол сразу же, а не кидает в обидчика и не выпускает бесконтрольно. Бен старается, когда у него станет получаться всегда, он пойдет в школу! Это будет, наверное, так интересно…

Но это будет так нескоро. Потому что пока ставить Силу на пол не получается совсем — никак.

...Но и пусть. Он наконец-то придумал, как добраться до парка, и Сила ему в этом поможет! Они с папой смотрели голофильм, это был такой интересный голофильм, про джедаев, и вот там они такое делали — и Бен точно уверен, что сможет повторить! А ведь уверенность — это залог успеха, так мама говорит и дядя тоже!

Он не глупый, и он хорошо подготовится. И все получится.

Пора уже идти обедать, но Бен задерживается, смотрит на кусочек парка и кивает. Конечно же, все получится!

***

Ему все-таки страшно. Когда пробирался в лаз, откуда в парк вылезают дроиды — было весело. Там такой интересный вход, можно открыть, если нажать на сенсор изнутри, дроиды как-то иначе влезают, интересно, зачем оно так устроено… Он думал, придется дроида убеждать, но дроид ему только лаз изнутри показал, а нажал Бен сам, Силой, это легко оказалось. Даже не сломать получилось, ура!

Сам лаз оказался не такой узкий, как Бен боялся. Ползти было даже удобно. Он забрался внутрь, когда дроиды оттуда не вылезают, так что не боялся с ними столкнуться, и все получилось! А вот сейчас…

За заглушкой — выход на стену дома. Он же видел в кино, там совсем легко ползти! Там есть за что цепляться, он и зацепки взял, сам из магнитов у папы в ангаре Сокола сделал! Он все продумал, а теперь страшно… А страх — это плохо. Так и дядя Люк говорит!

И все равно… Давит, давит, будто ему тяжелую шапку на голову надели, и она все тяжелее…

Бен зажмуривается и пытается скинуть шапку. Она такая тяжелая, прям как мяч Силы, но поддается постепенно…

Она тяжелая точно как мяч Силы и какого-то не такого цвета. Она темная. Она… она падает на пол, и страх внезапно исчезает, как не было, а Бен шлепается на живот, руки не держат. И видит прямо перед собой полупрозрачную голову в шрамах. И взвизгивает.

— Сейчас тебя отсюда вытащат, это уж точно должны были засечь, — говорит голова. — Сила, ты только на месте посиди, ну пожалуйста…

Бен уворачивается от темной руки Силы, это оказывается несложно, если ее видеть, и говорит: «Вы меня не трогайте и не говорите мне ничего, я все маме скажу, а мама вас развеет, вот!»

Голова не злится, хотя злодеи в фильмах должны злиться! Особенно призраки злодеев! У нее делается то самое выражение, которое сделалось у папы, когда у Бена не получилось залезть в движок Сокола, было так обидно…

— Слава Силе, — говорит призрак. — Бен… Ты только не лезь дальше, очень тебя прошу. Не вылезай наружу.

— Это почему? — настораживается Бен.

— Ты упадешь.

— Ничего я не упаду! — возмущается Бен. И показывает две припасенные ухватки. — Я ими на Сокол залезал!

…Пока папа не видел. Он же знает, как надо! Надо же тренироваться! В фильмах герои всегда тренируются.

— Снаружи ветер. — Вот, все взрослые одинаковые, даже полупрозрачные и не целые. Этот тоже считает, что Бен совсем глупый, потому что маленький.

— Там нет ветра. Потому что на крыше его нет.

— Потому что на крыше защитное поле. И между небоскребами ветер всегда сильнее.

Бен хмурится. Правда, что ли?..

— Но дроиды же не падают!

— Во-первых, — призрак достает из-под пола руки и укладывает подбородок на ладони, — дроиды держатся крепче, чем сможешь ты. У тебя хорошие захваты, — дополняет он прежде, чем Бен успевает возразить, — но промышленные лучше кустарных. Во-вторых, у дроидов крепче руки. У этих дроидов, которые по стене ходят, рук, к слову, вообще нет. Ты заметил?

Бен кивает. Рук у них и правда…

— Я сильный!

Он отжимался. Целую неделю!

— Конечно, сильный. Но даже самые сильные руки проигрывают дюрастали, поверь личному опыту.

И тут Бен замечает, что руки призрака на самом деле — протезы. Ух ты. Ух ты!

— И в-третьих… Ты как долго на своих захватах висеть можешь?

— Долго! Целых пятнадцать минут!

— Расстояние до ближайшего яруса от твоей крыши — около километра. Это большое здание, Бен. Это очень высоко. Тебе нужно будет ползти намного, намного дольше пятнадцати минут, дольше даже часа.

Дольше часа?

Бену не по себе. Бен представляет себе, как устает там, на стеклянной стене, и висит, не в силах двинуться вверх или вниз, а вокруг свищет ветер… ведь правда, должен быть ветер, он же видел в головизоре, как по городу летают люди на ранцах, так их немного сносит между домами…

— А насколько дольше? — спрашивает он, чтоб отогнать страх, на этот раз свой собственный. Голова улыбается. Она хотя и вся в шрамах, но нестрашная, решает Бен.

— Чтобы это выяснить, надо узнать, как быстро ты можешь ползти. Ты знаешь?

Бен пожимает плечами. Ну… он быстро ползает, но по стене вниз или вверх, это не не то же самое, что по полу, наверняка. Надо было об этом самому подумать.

— Тогда надо померить! Давай ты отсюда вылезешь, пойдем, где ты там тренировался, и померим?

— Ага… А вам можно?

— Что именно?

— Отсюда вылезать? Может, вы тутошний призрак, — поясняет Бен, а голова хохочет.

— Нет, Бен, я вообще призрак. На свободном выгуле.

— А почему вы тут… выгуливаетесь? — развернуться не получается, и Бен ползет задом наперед, и это тоже очень забавно.

— Потому что я твой дедушка.

— Что… правда? — не верит Бен.

— Ну да.

— Дедушка давным-давно умер.

— Так я и умер, — призрак поднимает бровь, почти как мама, и Бен краснеет

— А… Ага. А вы… надолго?..

— Пока не прогонят, — призрак улыбается как-то мягко.

Бен улыбается в ответ. Вот здорово. Это же… ну почти так хорошо, как парк внизу.

А потом дедушка его натренирует, и в парк они все-таки попадут!


	2. 2

— Когда ты наконец!.. — Лея взмахивает руками и резко отворачивается к окну. За окном на солнце сияют синие башни. Олицетворяют амбиции и власть. Она не амбициозна и не хочет власти. Она хочет только того, чтоб окружающие слушали голос разума, хоть иногда. Это случается так редко. И даже дома нет покоя. Даже дома — который она так пыталась устроить как следует политику ее уровня, даже в ее собственном доме все идет не так.

Хан должен обнять ее сзади. Вот сейчас. Сейчас…

— Когда я — что? — слышит она. В его голосе нет ни холода, ни раздражения, но и тепла тоже нет.

Лея обхватывает себя руками и молчит. Когда ты наконец продашь свою развалюху, хочет она сказать. Когда ты наконец перестанешь строить из себя безбашенного контрабандиста и займешься наконец делом. Нормальным делом. Как подобает мужу политика ее уровня.

Но Хан не тянет на мужа политика ее уровня, она это и раньше понимала. Просто раньше это не имело значения, раньше они вместе бегали с бластерами от Империи, а вот сейчас… Сейчас…

Она знает, что он занимается разведкой, она знает, что это важно и сложно, и она знает, что делает он это, чтобы не сидеть за столом в офисе, чтобы по-прежнему бегать с бластером за врагами Республики, и даже то, за врагами чего именно он бегает, имеет второстепенное значение. Самое главное — бегать. Летать. Стрелять. Терять голову от адреналина. Лея понимает эту тягу слишком хорошо.

— Да ничего, — говорит Лея наконец. — Извини.

Хан встает рядом и не смотрит на нее.

— Не хочешь спросить, как тут Бен?

— Мне докладывают, что все хорошо.

— Он залез на потолок ангара на магнитных захватах и висел там полчаса, а потом не позволил Чуи себя снять и слез сам.

— Мне докладывали, — повторяет Лея, улыбнувшись. — В меня пошел.

— Принцесса, — Хан смотрит на нее удивленно и наконец-то тепло, почти как раньше, — не говори мне, что ты в шесть лет шастала по потолку дворца.

— По крыше, — признается Лея. — У нас стены и потолки были мраморные, магнитные захваты не срабатывали.

Хан смеется и качает головой.

— Так что не волнуйся, это пройдет, — заключает Лея. И Хан мгновенно хмурится.

— Знаешь, это не в первый раз. У меня вот четкое ощущение, что он к чему-то готовится. Но к чему — не признается.

Лея задумывается. Вспоминает себя — как она залезала на крышу, смотрела на город… И вздыхает.

— Сбежать он готовится, точно весь в меня. Это ничего, его отсюда никто не выпустит.

— Куда сбежать?

Лея скользит взглядом по панорамному окну, башни, башни, стекло и металл, и — всплеск зелени. Единственное напоминание о живой природе вокруг их башни. И что-то ведь такое Бен, кажется, про этот парк говорил год назад, она тогда распорядилась сделать сад на крыше, роскошь, опасная для ее имиджа, и ей это припомнили, но сын ведь важнее…

— Так, может, сводить его туда погулять? — спрашивает Хан, проследив за ее взглядом.

— В частный парк министерства обороны? Что он там будет делать? Там нет детей и играть там нельзя. Он увидит это и соберется сбежать еще дальше. Я так в свое время собралась на Корусант, и меня едва в порту отловили.

— Знаешь, в этом, как по мне, и есть вся проблема, — говорит Хан. — Ему не с кем играть.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему мы не можем…

— Он не делает ничего странного, даже когда злится.

— Он еще слишком маленький, — Лея смотрит на пятно зелени и не допускает в голосе никаких эмоций. Она рациональна. Это разумное, правильное решение, так лучше для самого же Бена. — В следующем году.

— Лея…

— Мы не можем рисковать. Не с его наследственностью.

— Слушай, — Хан кладет ладонь ей на плечо, — давай все-таки выгуляем его где-нибудь. В зоопарк, например, как тебе идея?

И Лея, в облегчении от того, что с ней не стали спорить, соглашается.

— Вечером, после ужина.

— Лея, зоопарк закрыт ночью, ты знаешь?

— Я договорюсь, — отмахивается Лея. — Так будет безопаснее, сам же знаешь…

— Ну что ж с тобой поделать, — вздыхает Хан и таки обнимает ее. — Леди будущий канцлер.

— Сглазишь, — Лея стукает его по руке.

— Да хотелось бы, — неожиданно признает Хан и целует ее, остолбеневшую, в макушку. — Но не получится, ты не дергайся.

Лея молчит.

***

Вместо ужина Лея работает. Если уж вечер у нее занят зоопарком, то нужно разобрать хотя бы самое срочное. Перекусывает наскоро прямо за консолью.

Приходит сообщение от Хана.

«Ты не поверишь, кого я выловил! Причем в самом зоопарке, прикинь!»

Пора забирать Бена, они договорились, что Хан займется организацией их охраны, проверит дорогу до зоопарка, поговорит с охраной на месте, и ей останется только собрать ребенка, хотя он прекрасно одевается и сам. Нужно не забыть курточку, все же не дома и вечер…

Лея улыбается.

«Да неужели. И что мой брат там делал?»

«Они там с какими-то ящерицами экспериментируют, которые блокируют Силу, он сам расскажет. Будем через четверть часа».

Лея отбивает согласие.

Ну конечно же, Люка в зоопарке Хан встретил совершенно случайно. Да, она уже поверила. Немного раздражает, что Хан не счел нужным поговорить сначала с ней самой, нормально поговорить, а устроил вот такое… И то, что Люк, оказывается, экспериментирует с животными, она тоже слышит в первый раз.

…Хотя, скорее всего, раньше просто нечего было рассказывать. Она же терпеть не может теоретизирования, с «может быть, поможет, а может быть, и нет» сделать ничего нельзя, только время отнимает, и все о ее нелюбви знают прекрасно. И она же сама просила Люка поискать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы помочь Бену с его проблемой…

Не ищи везде заговоры, Лея Органа, не тащи работу в личную жизнь.

То, что Люк рассказал про эксперименты, значит, что он вышел на что-то полезное, и это очень хорошо.

Тем временем пора бы и двигаться.

Лея сворачивает рабочую среду и вызывает на экран камеры наблюдения. Обычно она их не просматривает, незачем. Но найти ребенка проще так. В квартире всего-то два этажа и сад, но не ходить же по ним — и не вызывать по громкой связи, вот еще.

Странно, что Бен все еще не в прихожей, не нарезает круги от возбуждения…

Она прокручивает изображения пустых комнат — мелькает мысль, что Хан, наверное, даже в чем-то прав, зачем им столько пустого места? — и находит сына у себя в спальне. Сын разложил по полу куртки, сапоги и рюкзак и, жестикулируя, что-то обсуждает…

Прямо в поход собрался, умиляется Лея в первый момент.

И замирает, когда сердце сжимает холодом.

...С кем обсуждает?

Комната отлично просматривается, и кроме Бена там никого нет.

***

Нет, она не торопится. Она ставит камеру на запись и разворачивает изображение на весь экран. Все еще есть вероятность, что Бен просто играет с воображаемым другом, у детей такое случается, она читала. Нужно выяснить, прежде чем паниковать. Паниковать — если паниковать вообще — можно только когда проблема будет навсегда решена. Эмоции — потом. Если на них будет время.

…Как она рыдала, как ее трясло за закрытой дверью спальни на Явине, уже после победы. Как ее колотило на Эндоре, когда уже все кончилось… Глупая она тогда была, враги не кончаются… Но полчаса себе можно позволить — после победы, только после победы.

За сына она одолеет кого угодно. Хоть лорда cитхов. Ее сына никто у нее никогда не отберет, особенно дохлые враги. Никто.

Лея разбирается с настройками и включает микрофон. Она все-таки до сих пор надеется, что…

«…А вдруг в зоопарке что-то сломается? — в голосе Бена не опасение, а предвкушение. — Ведь может? А у меня тогда будут и фонарик, и отвертка, и я все починю! А звери каких планет там есть? А на каких ты был?»

«Так не бывает, чтоб ты везде был, а в зоопарке не был! Ты тогда же пойдешь с нами, правда? Ну почему-у?»

«А я им всем скажу, что ты мой дедушка!» — говорит сын.

И у Леи внутри все застывает ледяным карбонитом.

***

Лея чувствует себя мертвой. Где-то под коркой льда — ярость и гнев, еще ниже — боль и страх. Но сейчас не до них.

Муж и брат вваливаются в квартиру, смеясь, видят ее и замолкают. Напрягаются мгновенно.

— Что случилось? — настороженно спрашивает Люк.

— Что с Беном? — Хан нашаривает бластер — автоматически, уже готов бежать и стрелять. Защищать.

Лее на мгновение хочется его обнять — просто в благодарность за этот его порыв, не чтобы ее поддержали, — поддержка ей сейчас нужна только огневая.

Лея протягивает Люку датапад с записью. Как можно быстрее ввести одаренного в курс дела — и понаблюдать за его лицом. Люк никогда не умел врать, особенно ей, и сейчас ей очень, очень важно знать — предал ли ее брат. Позволил ли Вейдеру приблизиться к Бену.

Люк изумлен, шокирован и обижен, и Лея чуть расслабляется. Самый страшный вариант не реализовался. Теперь — навсегда изгнать врага, и все будет хорошо.

Она все спланировала. Она выиграет. Она не даст ему ни шанса.

— Так, — говорит Лея. — Люк, Хан сказал, ты нашел, как помочь Бену.

— Не то чтобы помочь, — Люк отдает ей датапад. — Лея… Нам надо поговорить, всем. Я уверен, все не так…

— Не так — что? — бросает Лея. — У нас нет времени на разговоры. Что именно ты нашел? Люк, хорошо, мы поговорим потом, но потом!

— Малыш, — Хан смотрит не на Люка, а на Лею, — сейчас лучше подчиняться. Верь мне.

— Ящериц я нашел, — отвечает Люк. — Они, похоже, блокируют Силу в пределах воздействия. Или саму Силу или ее восприятие, мы еще не знаем. Они в зоопарке, небольшие такие, мирные, травоядные…

— Радиус действия? — Лея мысленно перекраивает план кампании. Но так выйдет даже лучше.

— Одной ящерицы хватит… — Люк оглядывает прихожую, не такую уж и большую: от металлического цветущего дерева у входа до прозрачной стены с видом на министерства, — ну вот на эту комнату. Может, на чуть побольше. Измерять надо. Но, Лея, мы только начали исследования…

— Потом скорректируем, — отмахивается она. — Это воздействие вредно?

Люк молча качает головой.

— Хорошо. Пишешь Хану разрешение забрать как минимум пару животных, — датапад опять меняет владельца, — с клетками и инструкцией по содержанию. Хан, берешь Бена, едете в зоопарк, сразу берете клетку и таскаете хотя бы одну ящерицу с собой постоянно. А ты, — Лее смотрит на брата в упор, — остаешься здесь, любым способом вызываешь… его… и мы поговорим как взрослые, разумные люди. Все всем понятно?

— Лея… — Люк явно пытается возразить, но Лея не собирается ему позволять. Спорить некогда, время выходит, она кожей чувствует.

— Я не слышу ответа.

— Да, мой генерал, — отвечает Хан, улыбается, но Лея видит, что он собран и готов ко всему. — Будет сделано в лучшем виде.

— Тогда вперед.

«И да пребудет с нами Сила. Только с нами».

***

На сыне походный комбинезон, специально сшитый по образцу альянсовских на день его рождения, рюкзак сын не взял — а вот фонарик на пояс привесил, будто сейбер. И мультитул. Хорошо, хоть игрушечный шлем пилота не надел…

Бен аж подпрыгивает от возбуждения, и хотя огорчается, что у мамы слишком много работы, но перспектива все-таки на самом деле полететь в зоопарк, пусть даже только с папой, приводит его в восторг.

Лея его обнимает и целует в макушку, Бен выворачивается и фыркает — «Я уже большой, мама!» — хватает Хана за руку и вытаскивает из квартиры.

«А к очень-очень странным зверям мы?..»

Закрывшаяся дверь отсекает его голос, в квартире становится совсем тихо, Лея отбрасывает фальшивую улыбку и смотрит на брата. А тот отвечает хмурым взглядом.

— Пойдем из прихожей, — говорит Люк. — Куда-нибудь, где нет ценных вещей.

— Вряд ли он станет громить квартиру. — Лея тем не менее ведет его в малую гостиную с традиционной обстановкой «для жары», там и мебели-то нет, маленький мраморный бассейн, глубиной всего-то в пару ладоней, опущен ниже остального пола, и к нему ведут устланные подушками ступени. — И я не стану. Я держу себя в руках.

— Я знаю.

Лея садится на нижнюю ступень. Журчит вода. Инкрустированные на дне бассейна водоросли колышатся, будто живые.

— Ну. Как ты будешь его вызывать?

— Никак, — и Люк смотрит на пустое место справа от нее. Лея сглатывает. Прикрывает глаза. Убирает страх из мыслей.

Он мертв. Нужно только сделать так, чтоб он не мешал жить живым. И все. Самое сложное они уже сделали восемь лет назад у Эндора.

…А Люк ее не обманывает? Так просто показать, будто кто-то стоит рядом, когда собеседник этого кого-то не видит.

…Хотя она чувствует. Она — тоже одаренная, пусть учиться она и не желает, но ощутить рядом чужое — на это ее хватает.

Да, стоит справа. Тоже у бассейна. Холодная, неестественная гадость.

Лея поворачивается в его сторону, не открывая глаз. Так она почти «видит» его лицо — не то чтобы ей хотелось всматриваться.

— Должна быть возможность навечно запереть таких, как ты, — произносит Лея. Спокойно и взвешенно. — Я ее непременно найду. Если ты не уберешься из нашей жизни, из жизни Бена навсегда.

— Лея… — Люк вздыхает. — Он говорит, что не хотел и не делал ничего плохого Бену. Не учил его Силе…

Лея, размеренно и ровно дыша, поднимает ладонь.

Ее не интересует, что говорит Вейдер. Ему все равно нельзя верить. Ни единому слову. Но она должна заручиться поддержкой Люка и выиграть время. Усыпить бдительность врага. Использовать все возможности.

— Это не имеет значения. Все, что он хотел или делал. Я хочу. Чтоб он. Никогда больше. Не подходил к Бену. Это понятно?

— Он бы хотел попрощаться.

— Нет.

— Лея…

— Никогда больше не подходил. Пусть поклянется. Силой.

Вдруг сработает. Судя по реакции Люка, может сработать. Прекрасно.

— Без твоего позволения не подходил, — поправляет Люк после паузы. Лея сдерживает усмешку — да, если торгуется, то, возможно, и сработает, хотя она, разумеется, не собирается доверять только одному варианту.

— Без моего согласия, выданного мной лично, мной в сознании, в прямом контакте, а не по связи, без шантажа, без воздействия на разум, будь то силой, медикаментозно или любым иным способом, ограничивающим разумную оценку ситуации и свободную волю.

Люк молчит, а черный силуэт справа, неестественная прореха в нормальном мире, видный все четче и четче, склоняет голову — и Лее кажется, ее омывает прохладный ветер, хотя воздух недвижим и температура осталось неизменна.

Силуэт исчезает.

Лея не дожидается подтверждения Люка, утыкается лицом в ладони. Ее отпускает слишком резко — и слишком рано. Еще ничего не кончилось. Нужно собраться, придумать, как обезопасить квартиру. И как запереть призрак в его могиле. Последнее, похоже, станет ее долгосрочным проектом на несколько лет, и Люк ее в нем не поддержит…

Пять минут, думает Лея. И дышит.

— Что ты скажешь Бену? — спрашивает Люк, когда она распрямляется. Брат сидит совсем близко. Хотел, наверное, обнять, но понял, что пока нельзя. Лея тепло и признательно улыбается ему.

— Ничего.

— Совсем? — брат смотрит непонимающе.

— Конечно. Ведь ничего не случилось, разве не так?

— Лея…

Она встает.

— Ты нашел способ помочь Бену, и теперь к нему могут приходить гости. Он обрадуется и отвлечется. А там и забудет. Но, конечно, надо показать его психологу. И врачу, мало ли. И наблюдаться регулярно, кто знает, как твои ящерицы на него подействуют. И ездить в гости теперь тоже можно будет, так что я хорошо займу его время. Через полгода он будет уверен, что сам все выдумал, он же совсем маленький еще. А через год он пойдет в школу. И все будет хорошо.

Все будет хорошо, кивает она сама себе. Да. Она это обеспечит.


	3. 3

— Пап, — Бен сидит в кресле второго пилота Сокола и старательно сверяет то, что видит, со спецификацией кореллианского транспортника на датападе. Приборная панель на Соколе чуть отличается, но не фатально. Сын пока разбирается самостоятельно.

Учить его летать он еще не просит. «Я прочитал, что мне еще рано, — рассудительно объяснил он, когда Хан не выдержал ожидания, что сын решит угнать корабль, и спросил сам. — Из-за того, что я не могу оценить что опасно, а что нет. Я буду просить, когда мне десять будет». Хан совершенно уверен, что именно это объяснение Бен нигде не прочитал, а услышал. Но ничего в ответ не сказал. Покивал только. Нельзя упоминать то, что случилось год назад.

Лея уверена, что все в порядке. Врачи, к которым они таскают сына, тоже уверены, что все в порядке. Хан видит, что его сын, который лазил на стены и потолок ангара, носился по Соколу и пытался разобрать гипердвигатель одной отверткой (и ведь чуть не разобрал, гений малолетний!), который болтал без умолку — замолчал и сел за датапады и книжки. Даже то, что теперь к нему приходили играть сверстники из подходящих семей, не вызывало у него ни буйной энергии, ни восторга.

— Они скучные, — сказал ему как-то Бен. — Они, ну… Им неинтересно про корабли. Как может быть неинтересно про корабли? И про звезды?

Даже школа, в которую он наконец-то пошел, не вызвала энтузиазма.

«Они там все такие медленные… »

— Да, Бен?

— Пап… — Бен откладывает датапад и вздыхает. Хан напрягается: это прелюдия к сложному разговору, Лея делает точно так же.

— Я тебя слушаю.

— Ты только не злись.

Ну вот, началось.

— Что ты натворил?

— Я не натворил. Я подумал. И мне надо знать. И я знаю, что со мной, ну, нельзя об этом говорить, но ты же не такой, ты делаешь то, что нельзя.

— Я не такой, да, — Хан полностью поворачивается к сыну. Он вот точно, точно знает, о чем, о ком пойдет сейчас разговор. «Бен и не помнит больше ничего, — сказала не так давно Лея с большим облегчением, — мы вовремя успели…» Ну да. Не помнит, конечно же. Конечно.

— Мне нужно провести эксперимент, — говорит сын. — Давай поднимемся повыше, а? Чтоб ящерицы далеко были. Я ничего Силой делать не буду, я обещаю, я ж не дурной. Мне просто проверить… Мне очень надо.

Хан вздыхает. И можно, наверное, даже нужно заболтать вопрос, но… Но Бену уже семь лет, прошел целый год, а ему — эксперимент…

Вейдер, дрянь ты такая, чем ты моего ребенка так зацепил, что он тоскует настолько сильно? Неужели только звездами и кораблями?

— Не сработает, — говорит Хан. И видит, как Бен, напряженный и напористый, оседает в кресле и сглатывает. У сына такое лицо, что Хан добавляет быстро:

— Да ничего с твоим дедом не случилось, что с ним может случиться, ему к тебе просто подходить нельзя.

— Нельзя? — переспрашивает Бен. — Совсем?

— Совсем.

— Это мама… так сделала, да?

— Твоя мама очень испугалась, — говорит Хан. — И она вообще-то совершенно права, твой дед был… плохим человеком.

Бен мотает головой.

— Я знаю. Он говорил. И я про него читал. Но он сейчас не такой.

— Читал? — Хан хмурится. Когда это Бен про деда читал? Они бы знали. Лея бы точно знала: все, что Бен читает и смотрит, с прошлого года находится под постоянным контролем. Ему ничего не запрещают, но все регистрируют. И ничего про Империю в списке его интересов не появлялось. Математика, введения в робототехнику, физика для начальных и средних классов, астрономия…

— Два года назад, — отвечает Бен, — когда мы только встретились… Ну, когда он мне не дал на стену дома вылезти, когда я в парк сбежать хотел.

Два года назад, слышит Хан.

Два. Года.

Сила, какие же они с Леей дебилы, да и Люк не лучше. Почему они решили, что тогда, год назад, у Бена с дедом был первый или почти первый контакт? То есть, почему так решила Лея, понятно, для нее длительное влияние Вейдера никак не могло остаться незамеченным, а раз осталось, то было коротким, но он-то сам! Но Люк?! …Хотя Люк-то позже мог бы и узнать, как обстояли дела, и решил никому не говорить, зачем, действительно, если все уже решилось…

Конечно, Бен ничего не забыл. Конечно, он тоскует.

Бедный мой мальчик.

— …Погоди, — говорит Хан. — В парк? По стене дома? Ты разве не позже этим планом занялся?

Бен качает головой.

— Не, позже мне как раз сказали, что в моем плане было не так, и я попытался его поправить, чтоб сработал… Ну, пока сам не понял, что это дурь все и не сработает никогда. А тогда, ну, я был маленький тогда совсем…

Хан слушает повесть о том, как его пятилетний сын чуть было не убился — и они бы ничего, ничего не узнали! — и чувствует… Ситх, ему хочется сказать ситху спасибо. Вот кто бы мог подумать…

— …Мы просто разговаривали.

Бен сидит, опустив голову, и смотрит на подлокотник кресла. Не на Хана.

— О звездах и кораблях?

— Ну да. Он про планеты рассказывал, и как дроидов делать, и как они думают… И истории… Ну, перед сном.

— Про Империю.

— Про героических повстанцев, — Бен шмыгает носом. — Мне кажется, ну, сейчас, он половину прям там выдумывал, а во второй половине стороны местами менял. Но мне было так интересно… И вообще…

И вообще целый год его укладывали спать не только дроиды и няни, и только иногда мама с папой.

Хан протягивает руку и треплет волосы сына.

— Ты же знаешь, что мы тебя очень любим, правда?

— Угу.

— И я, и мама.

— Угу. Вы очень занятые, я знаю. И он тоже так говорил всегда. Я, ну я… Я думал, я его просто не вижу больше, потому что ящерицы. И дома, и в школе тоже. Я даже хотел одну в окно выкинуть…

— Но не выкинул.

— Они же живые, — Бен вздыхает. — Жалко же. Они хорошие и не виноваты. А оказывается… А нельзя — это совсем нельзя, да?

— Только если мама разрешит, — отвечает Хан честно. И от того, как тускнеют глаза сына, ему становится плохо.

— Значит, совсем нельзя… Пока я не вырасту, да?  
Хан молчит.

— А, — Бен берет свой датапад. — Ясно. Совсем-совсем нельзя.

Может быть, когда-нибудь, хочет сказать Хан, но не говорит. Врать он не хочет, а просто утешать — ну и чем тут утешишь? Да ничем.

— Давай я тебя все-таки поучу летать, — говорит он вместо этого. — Немножко. А?

Бен всхлипывает и бросается ему в руки, и ревет так, как не плакал лет с четырех, а Хан только и может, что гладить его по голове.


	4. 4

Лея всегда была уверена, что если с Беном что-то случится, то это будет в школе, в гостях, в дороге. Не дома. Из дома она создала крепость. Дом должен быть безопасен, иначе это не дом.

И все же, как утверждает полиция и как утверждают записи системы безопасности, исчез он именно из дома. Из сада наверху.

На камерах было отчетливо видно: вот он вернулся из школы, вот посадил свою ящерицу в клетку, вот пошел на кухню и взял обед, вот поднялся в сад с обедом и домашним заданием, как делал обычно, как делал всегда — и спустя только два часа система безопасности подняла тревогу, потому что он не появился ни на одной контрольной точке в доме, включая туалет.

Злоумышленники проникли в дом по стене и по туннелю обслуживания сада. А роботы-садовники отключили в саду наблюдение. Доступа к основной системе дома у них не было, и на том спасибо…

— Откуда они узнали? Как смогли найти брешь? — спрашивает Лея, кружа по гостиной. Сесть на светлый диванчик у окна, где расположился детектив с датападами, нет никаких сил. Вокруг суетятся полицейские, но она почти не слышит их. Только свой страх, бьющийся внутри.

— Я полагаю, — отвечает детектив, — брешь в вашей защите создали заранее, на всякий случай. Сейчас ей всего лишь воспользовались. Мы проверим всех, строивших вам сад и налаживавших его систему безопасности.

Но скорее всего там тупик, думает Лея. Если кто-то планирует настолько далеко, чтобы устроить доступ в дом врага на всякий случай, когда понадобится, то уж следы этот кто-то замел основательно. Уж за три-то года и тупица бы справился.

Но кто? Кто-то из ее заклятых коллег? Но зачем, зачем так сложно?..

— Нас всех могли убить, — Лея останавливается у окна. — В любой момент. Верно?

Например, когда они всей семьей в саду ужинали. И они бы ничего не почувствовали из-за ящериц. Никаких предчувствий, никакой невозможной удачи… Лее становится внезапно нечем дышать. Сила, если бы не ящерицы, может быть, Бен смог бы убежать. А сейчас она не знает даже, жив ли он. Сила…

— Я хочу перенести все клетки в сад, — говорит она. — Это возможно?

— Да, конечно, — детектив даже не кажется удивленным, видно, привык к тому, что от стресса люди ведут себя очень странно. — Что до вашего вопроса — то, очевидно, целью не было устранение вас и семьи. Они сделали именно то, что и хотели.

— Может быть, просто ради выкупа?.. — Лее очень хочется, чтобы все было так просто. Такой ясный и прямой мотив…

— Маловероятно, вы слишком значимая фигура. И слишком известны вашей решительностью, вы не отдадите деньги тихо и не забудете о случившемся.

И если бы речь шла о деньгах, они бы уже об этом знали, дополняет Лея. Уже бы были означены сумма и условия. Но похитители молчат.

Да и рассекречивать доступ в дом врага ради всего лишь денег?.. Нет, нет. Ее враг точно уверен, что после этого удара она не встанет, и даже убивать ее уже не будет иметь смысла.

— Расскажите мне о тех, кто может хотеть вам зла, — просит детектив.

Лея вздыхает. Назвать бы хоть кого-нибудь, кто бы не хотел, на самом деле, кроме семьи, но чтобы хоть кто-то из ее недругов решил похитить ребенка?.. Ради чего, Сила великая? За что Бена? Зачем?!

Но она садится таки на диванчик и рассказывает. На середине рассказа в комнату вносится Хан, и Лея, не прерываясь, всовывает ему датапад, на котором пыталась как-то обобщить информацию, чтобы не дать страху воли.

Хан падает рядом с ней, кладет руку ей на плечо — я здесь, я рядом, — и утыкается в датапад. Никаких слов, никаких ненужных жестов, — и Лее приходится прокашляться, прежде чем продолжить, горло забивает лишняя сейчас эмоция.

Процесс рассказа помогает ей успокоиться. Очевидно, что дело в политике — враги Хана ведут себя совсем иначе.

На этой неделе принимается закон об армии, но влияние Леи на группу милитаристов преувеличено. Да, она за сохранение флота и боеспособность Республики. Пацифизм не работает. Она знает это лучше многих и многих.

Да, она готова за это драться — но за это будет драться далеко не только она, тут на ее стороне будут и старые проимперцы, и ее ненависть и к ним, и к их Империи, не помешает им ее поддержать, а ей с ними договориться. И даже если ее убьют, они выиграют без нее.

Да собственно, если ее убьют, они выиграют с большей вероятностью. Поднимут ее на флаг, сплотятся на волне возмущения с остальными фракциями и — вперед. Сами бы ее прибили, если б были уверены, что последствия не прилетят — а они прилетят, хотя бы в лице Люка.

…Который где-то во внешних регионах и с которым нет связи. Лея уже уверена, что это совсем не совпадение. Люк слишком своевременно получил сообщение, что на дальних рубежах археологи нашли какой-то древний храм… Хоть бы там был действительно храм, а не засада.

Хотя, будь она на месте заговорщиков, там был бы реально храм — зачем настораживать джедая раньше времени?

Сила, какая запутанная операция. Зачем так сложно?..

Если оценивать объективно, то наверняка дело в голосовании по армии. Единственный действительно большой и действительно важный проект в Сенате на который она имеет влияние, проводящийся в ближайшие дни. Отвечает на вопрос — почему сейчас.

И дело наверняка не в самой армии даже, дело в приватизации — или же сохранением за государством — огромных ресурсов. Миллиарды кредитов на кону. Отвечает на вопрос — зачем. За такие деньги воспользуются любыми заготовками.

Но причем тут Бен? За что его?!

Ведь даже если по случаю форс-мажора она будет отсутствовать на голосовании, это все равно не изменит результат. А что изменит?

Что вообще может изменить результат голосования, в котором все фракции договорились заранее, и результат в целом уже известен, и изменится очень вряд ли?

Она сейчас лицо своей фракции, она — гарант всех договоров. И помогла бы ее дискредитация, желательно публичная, но ее просто нечем дискредитировать. Она честна, ее счета открыты, ее налоговая декларация публична. У нее нет темных делишек, и даже то, чья она дочь, давно известно — такие секреты лучше разглашать лично и в контролируемой обстановке.

Скандал был, конечно, но всем известно ее отношение к Империи, ее позиция никогда не менялась, она неодаренная — тут они с Люком соврали, но самую малость, она необучена и это не имеет значения, — она отреклась от биологического отца, она его ненавидит и всегда ненавидела — и за прошедшие годы скандальный факт стал скорее плюсом к ее карьере. За неидеальных политиков чаще голосуют.

Сила, она сейчас в ситуации, когда любая трагедия в ее семье увеличит ее популярность и шанс на победу. Сила…

— Лея? — это Хан. Обнимает ее за плечи.

Детектив уже ушел, а Лея и не заметила. Даже как договорила — не заметила. Вроде бы она замолчала, ее поблагодарили и пообещали держать в курсе…

— Мне страшно, — вырывается у Леи.

…Ящериц унесли, и кажется, что Сила кричит — так внезапно громко.

У нее плохое предчувствие. Очень плохое. Черное-черное.

***

Как возможно в мегаполисе, где камер на порядок больше, чем жителей, потерять транспорт похитителей? Как его вообще можно потерять?..

Лея старается не вмешиваться в работу полиции, но ей очень, очень тяжело. Детектив понимает ее ситуацию, ее жажду контроля, и предоставляет доступ ко всей свежей информации, но это не помогает. Время идет, а результата нет.

Первые сутки критичны, а результата все еще нет. И все еще никаких требований.

Лея ходит с датападом по квартире, смотрит в окна, следит за приходящей информацией и пытается почувствовать Бена.

Она точно знает, что он жив, и ничего больше. Чем больше проходит времени, тем меньше его шансы спастись.

…Если бы она разрешила Люку его обучать как следует. Может быть, тогда бы он не попался. Может быть, тогда бы он успел сбежать. Может быть…

Нет. Не циклиться на том, чего не было. Непродуктивно. Она теряет время.

Люк говорил, что одаренный может почувствовать, где находится другой одаренный, особенно родственник. Говорил, что Вейдер чувствовал его в пределах одной звездной системы. Если бы Лея могла хоть тысячную часть такого, ей бы хватило.

На Беспине у нее вышло почувствовать брата, почему же не получается сейчас?

— Ты очень стараешься, — отвечает ей Хан, она понимает, что пожаловалась вслух.

— Спасибо, дорогой. — Лея прислоняется лбом к стеклу и прикрывает глаза. Ну где же, где?..

— Это не комплимент. Когда слишком стараешься, получается фигня какая-то. Это как стрелять, если руку напрячь слишком сильно.

Хм…

— Давай пойдем в его комнату, и ты попробуешь еще?

— Туда уже можно? — Лея отстраняется от окна и поворачивается к Хану. — Там же полиция что-то делала.

Собирала образцы генома. Для опознания.

Хан стучит пальцем по датападу.

— Пятнадцать минут как. Пошли. Хотя погоди, я сейчас наблюдение там отрублю, мало ли… Вот, сейчас пошли.

В комнате Бена беспорядок, рюкзак кинут прямо на пол, на столе гора датападов, игрушечные модели под потолком висят совсем не в обычном порядке, наверное, полиция сбила настройки…

На одной стене — проецированная карта галактики, на другой — поверхность для рисования вся исписана пометками, Лея не представляет что именно считал Бен…

Как так получилось, что она этого не представляет?

Лея подходит к исписанной стене и касается ладонью пластика, осторожно, чтобы не смазать символы.

Бен, Бен… Ну где же ты? Где же?..

Предчувствие давит на голову. Времени все меньше. Страх мешает думать и мешает сосредоточиться на Силе, и так ускользающей от восприятия. Стоит коснуться — и уже все. Уже пропало.

Бен, Бен!..

Только у нее получается ощутить именно Бена — вот такого, каким он был в его комнате, того, кто писал на этой стене, — как тренькает датапад, и Лея упускает едва слышный отклик в Силе.

Датапад хватает Хан.

— Они нашли след! — восклицает он. И голову Леи будто стискивает обручем: впереди страх и много боли. Времени совсем не осталось.

— Ложный.

Это важно — именно ложный след очень важен, но она не понимает, почему. Страх мешает думать.

— Слушай, — говорит Хан, — я тут поспрошал своих, зацепки закинул, может, кто что и видел. Если повезет…

…Повезет, отзывается в голове Леи эхом.

Им не повезет. Она совершенно уверена.

…А потом на пол падает фломастер, закрепленный на стене, который не трогали ни она, ни Хан.

***

Фломастер дергается на полу. Поднимается, зависает… проводит черту — начало буквы — и падает вновь. И вновь поднимается…

Это будет «креш», заторможенно понимает Лея.

— По-моему, кто-то жаждет общаться, — Хан напряженно всматривается в пустое место рядом с доской. — Ты его видишь?

Лея качает головой и закрывает глаза. Сосредотачивается. Он здесь, кто бы это ни был, она точно знает, и точно знает, что у нее уже получалось…

И, конечно же, узнает того, кто стоит у стены. Темная фигура, провал в ничто. Кто же это еще может быть, не Оби-Ван же. Не с ее удачей.

— Что тебе нужно? — спрашивает Лея и осторожно открывает глаза, стараясь сохранить то самое чувство… Мир видится несколько неправильным. Не в фокусе. Вейдер — черное пятно с размытыми краями — стоит у стены и безуспешно пытается поднять фломастер с пола. — Я тебя вижу, но не слышу. Можешь просто рукой показать.

Он кивает.

…Кажется, на нем нет доспехов, кажется, где-то в этой темноте есть лицо.

Неважно.

«Я чувствую Бена, — пишет на стене темная рука. — Я знаю, где он».

— Какое тебе дело?

Хочется поверить. Слишком хочется.

«Он в опасности».

— И ты просто так решил ему помочь.

Вейдер кивает.

— А может, это ты сам и провернул все? Связался со своими бандитами, помог им умыкнуть Бена…

Она должна это сказать. Потому что это было бы так логично — на первый взгляд.

«Зачем?» — призрак даже не удивлен вопросом.

— Чтобы помочь нам его спасти и чтобы я в благодарность разрешила тебе с ним общаться.

«Не разрешишь, — это не вопрос. — Неважно».

— Ты бы сказал это в любом варианте.

«Нельзя доказать невиновность».

— И это тоже.

«Нет бандитов».

— И это тоже, — повторяет Лея. Сглатывает. — Но у меня плохое предчувствие. Очень плохое. И поэтому я не думаю, что это ты. Как ни странно. Я не думаю, что ты бы… причинил ему вред. Позволил бы…

«Никогда».

— Хорошо. Говори, где он. И я придумаю, как сообщить полиции.

Призрак неодобрительно качает головой.

«258-189, Келшиат, внизу. Полиция — плохая идея».

— Это еще почему?

Хан не дает призраку ответить. Хан поднимает экран, на котором потоком льются текст и изображения. Пустых комнат, которые явно слишком быстро покинули, какая-то одежда смятая, кровь…

Лея кидается вперед, забыв о призраке, утыкается в датапад. Это майка Бена, любимая его майка, в которой он был в момент похищения, и на ней кровь…

— Лея, Лея, ты меня слышишь?.. Лея?..

Кровь. Они ранили ее сына. Ему сейчас больно. Ему… Он…

Голову заполняет какой-то вязкий туман, а она сама бьется в нем, будто о стеклянную стену, за которой — она уже точно знает — то самое, что позволит спасти сына прежде, чем, прежде, чем…

Датапад вырывается у нее из рук и трескает ее по лбу, Лея аж отшатывается.

— Эй! — восклицает Хан и оглядывается по сторонам. — Ты!

«Стоп», — это не голос. Это… слова всплывают в голове будто сами собой, только привкус у них совершенно чуждый, не как у ее собственных мыслей.

«Там темная сторона».

— Мне плевать! — кричит Лея. Ярость вырывается наконец-то из под слоя холода, Сила, как ей холодно. — Хоть ядовито-зеленая сторона! Ему там плохо! Его перевезли и ранили! Он!..

«Никто его не перевозил, — говорит призрак совершенно спокойно. — И не собирался. Теперь понимаешь?»

— По-моему, ты только что назвала след ложным, — одновременно с ним произносит Хан, поднимая датапад с пола. — Ты ошиблась, или?..

Лея смотрит на них и трет виски. Она с трудом понимает вопросы. Сила, как страх и ужас мешают думать…

…А что если, приходит на этот раз уже совсем своя мысль, это было запланировано? Именно это? Именно ее страх и ее ужас? След был ложным, она была совершенно уверена, такие предчувствия не подводили ее никогда. То есть. Если так. То что было целью? Ей показали, что Бен ранен. Зачем?

Последнее она спрашивает вслух. Призрак задумывается, а Хан хмыкает.

— Если я прав, — говорит он, — и если ты права, то сейчас мои старые контакты пришлют мне кое-что интересное… А к нам зайдет детектив.

— Сообщить о провале?

Хан не успевает ответить, потому что детектив и правда заходит в комнату Бена, предварительно постучав. Просит прощения за то, что они не успели. Пытается ее успокоить.

Он выглядит совершенно нормально, как и раньше, но Лея ему больше не верит. Возможно, возможно он сам и не враг, но через него им дают ложную информацию, поэтому то, насколько он сам замешан, не имеет значения.

— Боюсь, их успели предупредить, — говорит детектив. — Где-то в руководстве операции утечка. Но не волнуйтесь, — добавляет он, — моим людям я доверяю полностью, мы найдем вашего сына.

— Спасибо, — ровно говорит Лея. — Большое вам спасибо.

Он уходит, а Лея трет ладонями лицо.

— Полиции нельзя доверять, Бена перепрятали, мне показали его кровь, что дальше?

— Дальше нам подскажут, где его искать, — говорит Хан. Демонстрирует датапад. — В ближайшие минуты, наверняка. Верный адрес дадут. Чтоб мы туда ринулись одни, как мы обычно делаем, и о чем все знают, кому надо.

— То есть это ловушка.

«Наверняка, — говорит призрак. — Но Бен именно там».

Лея повторяет его слова и задумывается. Оттесняет страх, чтоб не мешал. Допустим, все будет именно так. Допустим. Но в чем цель? Убить их можно было куда проще.

Так, думать можно и двигаясь.

— Раз Бен именно там, то в ловушку мы попадемся. Но пораньше. Не тогда, когда нас ждут. Нужно незамеченными отсюда улизнуть и туда добраться, это вообще возможно?

— Да легко, — говорит Хан.

***

Они проходят к себе в спальню, выключают там наблюдение — сделав так, что последним наблюдатели бы увидели то, как Хан Лею обнимает и как она вырывается с болью и гневом на лице. Проходят в гардеробную и в скрытую дверь за шкафом, работающую только на выход.

— Я про нее почти и забыла… — шепчет Лея.

— Расслабились мы с тобой, принцесса. В мирной-то жизни.

Да уж, очень мирной.

Лаз выводит их к пролету над техническим этажом — и там, между системами фильтрации воздуха, приткнут спидер на четыре места.

— А он вообще заведется? — спрашивает Лея, садясь рядом с пилотом. — От него ничего не открутили тут?

— Обижаешь, — говорит Хан. Передает ей сумку, прихваченную из спальни. В сумке оружие, коммуникаторы и наручи с защитными полями. — Я его регулярно проверяю.

— И не засекли.

— Ну, стопроцентной вероятности не дам, — признает Хан. — Но другого варианта все равно нет.

И это лучше, чем Сокол, думает Лея. От них ждут, что они возьмут именно Сокол…

— Какой план операции? — спрашивает Хан.

Они падают вниз. Вниз, вниз, из сияющего мира власть имеющих в полумрак.

Лея вздыхает, вытаскивает бластер из мешка и проверяет его, чтобы руки занять. План операции сильно зависит от того, какой план у противника. У них слишком мало времени для маневра, им нельзя ошибиться и сыграть врагам на руку.

— Какая цель всего этого, я не могу понять. Допустим, хорошо, все идет, как они хотят, наши слишком влиятельные и богатые враги. Допустим даже, дело в сегодняшнем голосовании и в приватизации армии, потому что в чем еще. И? Ну вот мы попались, нас всех убили, дальше-то что?

Хан выводит спидер на трассу автоматических грузовозов и прицепляется под брюхо особо крупному.

— Сейчас домчимся тихо и незаметно… Если наша смерть твоим противникам ничего не дает, то что именно дает?

Да знать бы.

«Тебя хотели вогнать в панику, — говорит призрак сзади, а Лея, даже и не вздрогнув, повторяет его слова. — Страх, гнев, ужас. И заставить сорваться в авантюру в этом состоянии. Иначе демонстрация тебе крови Бена в месте, где его никогда не было, не имеет смысла».

— И зачем им мои страх и гнев? Я ведь не джедай!

— Хм, — Хан откидывается на спинку кресла, — дорогая, я сейчас тебя огорчу, наверное…

— Да?

— Никто не верит, что ты неодаренная. В моем заведении точно никто. Так что то, что ты не джедай, не имеет значения. Враги точно считают тебя не слабее Люка. А учитывая то, как ты похожа на… — он безошибочно кивает на заднее сиденье, и Лея вспыхивает.

— Я ничуть на него не похожа! — вырывается само, и Лея морщится: как по-детски…

— Лея, — Хан вздыхает. — Я тебя понимаю, поверь, но давай это вот все потом. Я тебе говорю объективные факты, ты даже движешься как он, когда злишься. Могу запись показать.

Лея переводит дыхание. Хан прав, потом. Все потом. У них слишком мало времени.

— Хорошо. Допустим, они так думают. И что? Вот я в гневе и в страхе срываюсь, попадаюсь в ловушку… Дальше?

«А дальше, — глухо произносит призрак, и его слова падают тяжело и веско, и Сила на каждое поет: «да, да, да!» — ты не успеваешь».

«Дальше они убивают Бена у тебя на глазах, ты срываешься на Темную сторону и разносишь всех врагов в кровавую кашу».

Лея сглатывает, отгоняет видение.

— Хорошо, — повторяет она, пересказав слова призрака для Хана. — Даже если это правда. Даже если так. Ну и что? Что? Ну вот пала я временно на Темную сторону, и — что? Такие комбинации не устраивают сектанты!

Призрак хмыкает на слове «временно», но не отвечает.

Не думать о смерти Бена. Не думать. Не давать Силе всунуть в голову видение возможного будущего. Лучше смотреть на серые бока транспортников. Ощущать скорость движения. Не чувствовать слишком много.

Если Бена убьют… она наверняка сорвется. Для иного исхода нужно быть Люком. У нее — совсем другой характер. И можно игнорировать, чей именно, но рано или поздно придется признать, что увы, характер у нее совсем не Бейла Органы.

— Слушай, — спрашивает Хан задумчиво, — а что будет, если твоему Сенату показать запись, как ты врагов разносишь в кашу на одной Силе?

Вопрос заставляет Лею задохнуться. Мир проясняется — будто занавесь сдернули. Куски информации сами падают на место. То, что она когда-либо слышала, отношение к ней, ее имидж, реакция на ее происхождение, ее политическая позиция… То, что имперцы поддержали ее в этом голосовании. Ее большая победа и критический фактор, подтолкнувший всю операцию. Если бы ей хватило ума и цинизма этот альянс скрыть… Хотя, возможно, враги бы все равно подстраховались.

Теперь она знает — кто. Сила, они же дружили, они были у нее дома, их дети и Бен играли вместе… За ними стоят деньги продуктовых и металлургических концернов. И наверняка не только.

Сила, они же вместе дрались с Империей…

На датапад Хана приходит сообщение, Лея автоматически просматривает его.

Контакт Хана перекинул ему подлинное место содержания Бена. Их фора вышла.

***

— Раз от нас ждут того, что мы вломимся, как мы это обычно делаем, — говорит Хан, — то вламываться надо очень аккуратно. И так, чтоб не засекли. И как это сделать?

Они припарковались вместе с очередным транспортником на модуле разгрузки соседнего с нужным завода. Автоматическая стоянка дала им час и оставила в покое. Нужный им ремонтный завод траспортной техники «Келшиат» выглядит так, как и положено автоматическому заводу: бетонной конструкцией без окон, с дырками причалов. Внутри наверняка совершенно темно.

«Бен внизу, в административной зоне для инспекторов», — говорит призрак.

— И ее наверняка очень хорошо охраняют, — задумчиво тянет Лея.

Захватить завод будет очень сложно. Но ей, собственно, ведь и не нужно захватывать завод?

— Нам нужно пробраться внутрь незамеченными и вытащить Бена. Там есть, не знаю, воздуховоды?

«Зачем гадать, — призрак пожимает плечами, — если можно документацию посмотреть».

— Она что, публична? — изумляется Лея. Призрак отчетливо вздыхает у нее в голове. — Под своим аккаунтом мне в систему лезть нельзя!

«Зачем под своим, если можно под одним из моих».

— Ага, если в сеть войдет Дарт Вейдер, — хмыкает Хан, — то это, конечно, не привлечет внимания.

«Зачем же так в лоб», — говорит призрак и диктует реквизиты.

Сила, думает Лея, когда оказывается в городской инженерной базе данных под именем какого-то непонятного тогрута-строителя.

— Тебе что, одной маски не хватало?

«Когда маска является лицом, это уже не маска».

Несколько минут они рассматривают схемы завода. Воздуховоды там есть, вот только диверсант там не пролезет, даже такой мелкий, как Лея.

— Так, — говорит Хан после паузы. — Мысль у меня есть, но как ее осуществить, вам придется самим думать, мне знаний не хватит.

— Знаний чего? — спрашивает Лея.

Если бы не уверенность, что Бена убьют, как только камеры засекут ее в периметре, она наплевала бы на последствия и пошла напролом. Но она не успеет.

— Нам нужно вытащить оттуда Бена, а не самим туда пролезть, — произносит Хан. — А Бен-то по этим кишкам пролезет легко. Так что я предлагаю запустить туда дроида с манипуляторами и с камерой, чтобы он открыл Бену проход и провел к нам.

— А если в камере охрана?

— И с бластером, — добавляет Хан. — Не поставили же они там роту.

— Если поставили роту, то я научусь душить по видеосвязи, — говорит Лея очень спокойно. — И никакой Темной Стороны, не надо на меня так смотреть, даже Люк это умеет.

Призрак сзади смеется.

— Надеюсь, без этого обойдется, — Хан качает головой. — Бену слава душителя взглядом тоже ни к чему.

А если понадобится, то я тебя поддержу, не добавляет он, но Лея читает в его улыбке. Ну вот и хорошо, вот и славно…

— Отлично, — Она облизывает губы. Очень хочется пить. Воздух совсем сухой. — И где бы нам взять дроида?

«Завод набит огромным количеством подходящих дроидов, — выдает призрак. — И добраться до их коммуникаций не так сложно, как кажется поставщикам стандартных систем безопасности».

— Я не стану хакером за пару минут.

«Тебе и не нужно. Меняй аккаунт на то, что я сейчас продиктую, и заходи на вот этот адрес. Там будет склад утилит, нужную я тебе покажу…»

***

Бен жив. И, кажется, не ранен — вот только руки исцарапаны, а на половину лица синяк.

Бен сидит на полу в позе медитации и смотрит на потолок. На решетку воздуховода. Сенсоры дроида регистрируют подрагивание металла.

Ее ребенок решил сбежать самостоятельно, понимает Лея. И делает все, что в его силах, несмотря на страх и на боль. Сила, за что ей такой прекрасный, такой ее ребенок?

Ну что же, пора. Дроид отверчивает болты. Бен прищуривается и вскакивает, когда решетка начинает отъезжать в сторону. Улыбается. Шепчет, неслышно, но Лея читает по его разбитым губам:

— Я так и знал! Так и знал!

Потом все происходит слишком быстро.

Открывается дверь, за ней видна вторая, там тамбур… — входит бандит в военном комбинезоне, у него в руках стакан воды. Он видит дырку в потолке, выпускает стакан, выхватывает бластер и стреляет в Бена.

Лея ничего не может сделать. Лея не успевает даже отреагировать. Лея — смотрит. Время затормаживается.

Даже если у бандита просто парализатор — все. Это все.

Заряд истончается и исчезает — и на мгновение вспыхивает, будто обведенная сияющим сине-белым, фигура немолодого мужчины в броне, стоящего между бандитом и Беном. Мужчина вскидывает руку — и бандит рушится на пол с неестественно вывернутой шеей.

Стакан падает, наконец, на пол, разлетается по полу вода.

Мужчина поворачивается к Бену, улыбается ему, показывает на дырку в потолке. Бен сияет будто солнце, а силуэт призрака идет помехами, словно готовящийся перегореть экран.

Странную связь внутри головы Леи, ту, по которой она слышит слова, сводит судорогой.

Лея хватает ртом воздух. Это даже не боль. Такое чувство, будто она — это не она, а тонкая ткань, которую начинают распускать по ниткам.

Что? Что происходит?!

Бен уже в туннеле воздуховода, ползет за дроидом, а у Леи в голове не-кричит призрак ее отца. Он… странно доволен. Несмотря на то, что…

Да что происходит-то?

«Я нарушил клятву Силой, — приходит ответ. — Я подошел к Бену без твоего разрешения. Ну и… все. Попрощайся с Люком за меня, хорошо?»

Но… Но это же совсем… другое. Она не имела этого в виду!

— Я даю тебе разрешение! — говорит она вслух.

«Без моего согласия, выданного мной лично в прямом контакте, а не по связи», — цитирует призрак.

В прямом, значит, контакте? Не по связи?

Ну, ладно.

Сияющее, счастливое лицо сына стоит у нее перед глазами, когда Лея, состредоточившись, ныряет туда, где истончается, исходит на нет странная нить, соединяющая ее и человека, которого она ненавидела всю жизнь.

Лея хватается за нее и скользит — на другой конец.

«Ты с ума сошла!»

Ощущение чужого разума обжигает — ее пытаются выпихнуть назад в ее тело, скорее, пока то, что заменяет призраку плоть не исчезнет.

В Вейдере слишком много эмоций. Она запоминает их все — потом разберется, — и выдает прямо в чужой разум, уж прямее контакта быть не может точно, — «даю я разрешение, даю!»

И позволяет выбить себя прочь.

…Голова болит просто ужасно. Ужасно.

Кажется, ее обнимает Хан, понимает Лея. Со стоном утыкается лбом в восхитительно холодную приборную панель.

— Что ты сделала, принцесса, а?

— Дурость, — признается Лея.

Но это была правильная дурость. Идеалистичная, но правильная.

— За Беном пока нет погони, он шустро ползет. Расчетное время — три минуты.

— Его прикроют, — говорит Лея.

В Вейдере было слишком много эмоций, чтоб разобраться. Но любовь она опознает где угодно. Там было очень много любви.

***

— И когда там твое голосование? — спрашивает Хан.

Они идут в верхних слоях атмосферы. Бен сидит у Леи на руках и не двигается. Сопит. Не спит, просто… Просто.

Лея смотрит на консоль.

— Да вот уже почти. Через четверть часа должно начаться.

— Мам, — Бен поднимает голову, — тебе надо туда успеть.

— Вот и я так думаю, — кивает Хан. — Чтобы все эти увидели тебя и утерлись.

— Бену надо к врачу, — Лее тоже хочется, чтоб «эти все» утерлись, но нужно же верно расставлять приоритеты!

— Я потерплю, — говорит Бен. — Это важнее! Приоритеты, мам!

Сзади смеется призрак.

— Вот, и дедушка со мной согласен!

— Вот уж в чем не сомневаюсь, — бурчит Лея.

«Спускать такое никак нельзя. Ты должна показать силу».

— Сама знаю. Ладно… — Лея вздыхает. — А мы хоть успеем? Это все же не Сокол.

— Принцесса, — Хан вводит машину в пике, и Бен восторженно взвизгивает, — обижаешь!

Над столицей заходит солнце. Лея смотрит на него прямо, хотя глаза и режет. Может быть, она и плачет — но, скорее всего, это только реакция на слишком сильный свет.


End file.
